Cindy Robinson
|birthplace = United States |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1991-present |status = Active |website = Cindy Robinson }}Cindy Robinson (born April 6, 1968) is an American voice actress who voices in anime, cartoons and video games. Some of her major roles are Makoto Nanaya and Gii from the Blazblue series, Betty Boop in commercials, Queen Beryl in Sailor Moon, Chitose Nanbu in Ah My Buddha, Kukaku Shiba, Jinta Hanakari (kid) and Kiyone Kotetsu in Bleach, Zola in the Blue Dragon series, Amy Rose in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and the Purge Emergency Broadcast System in The Purge series. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Winx Club'' (2004-2015) - Girl (ep. 93) (Nickelodeon Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Miss Dori (Phuuz Dub) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Queen Beryl, Classmate (ep. 1), Fortune Seeker (ep. 2), Middle School Student (ep. 7), Bus Passenger (ep. 9), Sweet Girl (ep. 11), Tesuni (ep. 14), Tennis Player (ep. 14), Mika's Classmate (ep. 18), Princess Diamond (ep. 22) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Berthier, Hellant (ep. 50), Amulet Girl (ep. 54), Marzipan (ep. 76), Dogba (ep. 79), Queen Beryl (flashback; ep. 89) (Viz Dub) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Chiyako Matsuura, Ryoko Momoi, Keiko, Meiko's Maid, Schoolgirl (ep. 12), Girl Student B (ep. 18), Nishida's Wife (ep. 23), Additional Voices *''Zenki'' (1995) - Nagi, Additional Voices *''Reign: The Conqueror'' (1999) - Roxanne *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Lena *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001-2005) - Sakuno Ryūzaki *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Cattleya Glory *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Mai Kirifuda (eps. 1-26) *''Genma Wars'' (2002) - Earie (eps. 5-13), Loof (child), Woman (ep. 2), Himeko (ep. 4) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Tsunami, Suzumebachi Kamizuru, Kujaku, Haku's Mother (ep. 17), Sand Ninja Student#2 (ep. 216) *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Marilyn *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Jinta Hanakari, Kiyone Kotetsu, Kukaku Shiba, Miyako Shiba, Centepide Hollow (ep. 50), Central 46 Member (ep. 105) *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004-2005) - Tina, Alisa (ep. 16), Tommy's Mom (ep. 17), Woman with Banana (ep. 17) Amy's Mom (ep. 19), Baseball Kid (ep. 19), Field Reporter (ep. 25) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Zola *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Saiko Tagaya, Seiko Miyoshi, Kaoru Suzuki, Maiko Aizawa, Flight Attendant (ep. 1), Orchestra Member (ep. 6), Stresemann Girl (ep. 6), Kazuo (ep. 7), Riona (ep. 7), Saiko's Friend (ep. 10), Kikuchi's Woman (ep. 17), Flight Announcement (ep. 19), Spectator (ep. 20) *''The Slayers Revolution'' (2008) - Kuppi (ep. 1), Priestess (ep. 6), Taforashian (ep. 11) *''The Slayers Evolution-R'' (2009) - Kuppi (ep. 4) *''Glitter Force'' (2012-2013) - Chapparone A (ep. 13), Emily's Mother (ep. 14) *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Queen Beryl, Princess D (ep. 4), Berthier (ep. 16) *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Devilman Crybaby'' (2018) - Sirene, Psycho Jenny *''Hi Score Girl'' (2018-present) - Namie Yaguchi, Ms. Tono, Andaba OVAs & Specials *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Liam Borrinea, Tikva Sant, Woman (ep. 3), Servant (ep. 5) Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Chinjao, Zakusukaya, Saranda *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Nike (Animaze Dub) *''Paprika'' (2006) - Dr. Atsuko Chiba/Paprika *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - News Reporter *''Miss Hokusai'' (2016) - Sayagoromo, Additional Voices *''The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky'' (2018) - Vaness, Handmaid C, Woman 1 Video Game Dubbing *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Octopath Traveler'' (2018) - H'aanit External Links *Cindy Robinson at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Cindy Robinson on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions